


Is Thicker Than The Water Of The Womb

by jackson_nicole



Series: Actions Speak Louder [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Tora had seen sacrifices before. They always fascinated her as a child, especially as she had started to learn the language when Ubbe and Bjorn taught her. The songs they would sing, the theatrics of it all. It stirred something deep inside her at her first sacrifice. The deep hymns resonating in her tiny chest like she belonged there. That this  _ was _ her home. She never participated much in the sacrifices but since this revolved solely around her, she was a tad nervous about it. Thankfully Aslaug didn’t make it a public sacrifice and just had it in the hall with the family. But even there, after the events two days prior; her encounter with Ivar and his admission that he loved her, she wasn’t sure what to do. Should she tell Aslaug she had made her choice and hope that she would approve? Or simply let the sacrifice happen and pray the gods would push Ivar more into the spotlight instead of sending a man to Kattegat for her.

~

Instead of sending Ubbe and Bjorn to the beach of the gods, she decided to have everyone there and chose not to go to the beach. Ubbe and Bjorn stood in front of the thrones, dressed in white linen, they sang the hymn as Tora approached, carrying a young goat. Aslaug walked behind her, knife in her hand. Hvitserk and Ivar stood on either side of the altar, waiting. Floki stood in front of it, with Helga and Torvi on either side. When Tora reached them, she looked up at Floki and handed him the goat. He let out a small giggle and turned, walking around the altar to stand in front of it. Tora knelt in front of the altar and Torvi and Helga each pulled two fingers dipped in oil across each of her cheeks. Tora closed her eyes as Aslaug went to the goat and Floki held it ready. Ivar and Hvitserk held the bowl as Aslaug drew the knife across its neck, blood pouring out and into the stone bowl. Floki set the dead goat down once it was drained and dipped two fingers into the blood.

“Tora. Stand.” He commanded. Tora opened her eyes and stood, though her legs were shaking beneath her dress. She stepped closer and let Floki draw on her face with the blood. “We offer this sacrifice to change our Tora’s fate. Let the one man she needs come forward. Let her husband be known.”

She couldn’t help it as Tora’s eyes flickered to Ivar for the briefest of seconds. No one seemed to notice, except of course Ivar, but also Hvitserk. He saw the movement and he tensed. He couldn’t ruin this moment, not now, but there would be words to be had later.

Aslaug stepped forward and smiled at her. “May the gods bless you with a good husband.” She said. Tora smiled and nodded, knowing Aslaug’s intentions were good, but still terrified of the prospect of marriage. Aslaug kissed her bloodstained cheeks as Torvi brought a golden cup to them, handing it to Aslaug. Aslaug took it and held it out to Tora, who took it and sipped from it. Aslaug smiled and set the cup down as the ceremony ended.

“Go and rest now, child. The morning will bring new things for your future.” Aslaug said. Tora nodded and walked out of the hall accompanied by Helga and Torvi.

“The gods will send her a good man, Aslaug. Have no fear.” Floki said, coming up beside her. The boys had slowly trickled out, going back to their rooms to retire for the night. Aslaug glanced at him.

“I have no fear they will send her the right man…” Aslaug said, keeping her eyes on Ivar as he left. “I have fear of the choice they must make…”

~

Tora couldn’t sleep all night. She’d had difficulty sleeping since Ivar had kissed her. Something changed in their relationship and it terrified Tora to her core. She knew if Hvitserk found out it would cause an all-out war between the two brothers that she would hate herself for. On most nights when she couldn’t sleep, she went to Ivar and talked until her mind had settled, but since he was the cause of it, she couldn’t go to him. Instead, she stole away for the last three nights and went riding, sneaking back in before the sun broke over the mountains.

On the night of the sacrifice, however, Tora took her time coming back, needing the extra few minutes to go over everything in her mind and the second her horse set foot in Kattegat, she had her mind made up and quickly hurried to the stables, put her horse in her stall and hurried to the hall to look for Ivar or Aslaug, whoever she ran into first. But neither were around and it put Tora on edge all day. She didn’t know what to do with herself so she wandered down to where Bjorn and Ubbe were training, avoiding Hvitserk completely.

“Come on, brother!” Ubbe shouted as he pushed Bjorn back and laughed. Bjorn chuckled and twirled his sword jumping back on the attack. The clanging sound of metal hitting metal rang in her ears. She watched them battle until Bjorn threw Ubbe down and pointed his sword at his neck. Ubbe stilled and looked up at him before chuckling. Bjorn panted, softly, and chuckled, gripping Ubbe’s hand and pulling him up.

“One day, little brother.” Bjorn teased, wrapping an arm around his neck. “One day you’ll beat me...When I’m an old man.”

Bjorn laughed as Ubbe tossed his arm away and chuckled himself. Both brothers looked up and smiled when they saw Tora.

“Tora,” Bjorn said, going to the fence where she stood. “Are you alright? We didn’t see you this morning.”

Tora nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. I couldn’t sleep so I went for a ride. I got a little turned around.” She said with a soft smile. Bjorn chuckled and said, “Got lost again?”

Tora’s face twitched as Bjorn scrambled to save himself. “Tora, I didn’t-That’s not-” Bjorn groaned and walked away rubbing his face. Tora glanced at Hvitserk who wore a smug smirk that made her want to beat it off him. Ubbe grasped Bjorn’s shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

“It’s alright, Bjorn,” Tora said, finally. She forced a smile and Bjorn smiled back, giving a relieved sigh. She cleared her throat and said, “Have-Have either of you seen Aslaug?”

Ubbe shook his head. “She left early this morning with Floki and Ivar. She didn’t tell us where they were going.”

“Helga might know,” Hvitserk said. Tora didn’t turn to him but sent a death glare, glancing in his direction. Bjorn touched her shoulder with a smile and said, “Ask Helga.”

Tora nodded and gave them both a smile and turned to walk away without giving Hvitserk a second glance. He watched her leave and shook his head with a sigh.

“You really fucked up, Hvitty. Why do you think she would forgive you so easily?” Ubbe asked, pushing his shoulder and making him topple off the fence, where he sat and walking away to grab a cup of ale. Hvitserk grabbed the fence to keep himself from slamming into the ground. He sighed and flipped over before he stood and brushed himself off.

“I've tried to tell her I’m sorry. She won't listen to me.” Hvitserk said.

“You all but called her a whore, Hvitserk,” Bjorn said, looking at him. “I’m surprised she didn’t kill you.”

“She wouldn’t,” Hvitserk said, hopping the fence and joining his brothers. “She’s upset, but she still loves me. She wouldn’t hurt me.”

Ubbe chuckled and shook his head.

“You really think she wouldn’t do anything to you?” Ubbe asked.

“I heard she stopped Ivar from finding me that night,” Hvitserk said. “Why would she stop him if she didn’t care?”

“Oh, of course, she still cares,” Ubbe said. “But you crossed a line. One none of us should ever have crossed.”

“Besides, you don’t truly love her. Ivar does. There’s a difference.” Bjorn said, sitting on a tree stump and pouring some ale into a cup for himself. Both Ubbe and Hvitserk shot their heads to him.

“What?” They both said. Bjorn looked up at them both, the cup halfway to his mouth.

“What?” Bjorn asked before taking a sip.

“Ivar is in love with her?” Ubbe asked, not entirely surprised but surprised enough to learn it was true. Bjorn shifted, resting an elbow on his knee.

“You didn’t know?” He asked. Ubbe shook his head.

“I assumed, the way he is around her. I didn’t know it was true. When did he tell you?” Ubbe asked. Bjorn shook his head and stood.

“He didn’t. He told Aslaug. I overheard them when I went to find him the other day. He told her that he had told Tora and now she was avoiding him and he didn’t know what to do.” Bjorn said.

“This happened before the sacrifice,” Hvitserk said, his voice low. His brothers looked at him. Hvitserk looked at them both. “When Floki asked the gods for her husband to be known, she looked at Ivar. I saw it. The sacrifice meant nothing. Her fate is already decided!”

“You don’t know that, Hvitserk!” Ubbe said, pointing a finger at him, still grasping his cup. “And you’re going to keep your head until you find out the truth. Even then, if it is true, you’re not to do anything to either of them!”

“Ivar is the one who has hated her his whole life! We are the ones who have protected her and treated her as our sister! Why does he get to have her?!” Hvitserk shouted.

“Because his intentions are for her only! Not a petty jealousy!” Ubbe shouted back.

“Enough!” Bjorn sprang up and stood between the two brothers, looking to each of them. “If the gods have chosen, then her husband will show up soon. As Floki has asked, the one man she needs will show and her husband will be known. For all we know, it won’t be any of us.”

Hvitserk growled at them both then stalked off. Both Ubbe and Bjorn sighed and shook their heads, but let him go so he could calm himself down.

~

Tora found Helga, who told her she didn’t know where Floki had gone, let alone where Aslaug and Ivar were. Disappointed, Tora went back to the hall to wait with Torvi and her boys. They took until just before supper when the three of them arrived and, much to Tora’s surprise, they arrived with company. The man they came with was an older looking man who’s black hair had begun to grey and the crinkles around his eyes were quite prominent. With this man was a younger man, maybe a few years older than Tora. This young man looked much like the older one, so Tora assumed he was the older man’s son. Once she had taken in their appearances and that of the few other men with them, she soon came to the terrifying realization that this could very well be the husband sent by the gods.

“Tora,” Aslaug called her over as they entered the hall, Floki guiding the men off to the side to give them food and drink. Tora went to her and grasped her hands.

“Aslaug. Please…” Tora begged. Aslaug gave her a small smile and cupped her cheek.

“Have faith, dear one.” She said. “Torvi, take her to her rooms. Make her presentable.”

Torvi nodded and touched Tora’s arm. Tora looked at her, then back to Aslaug.

“Please don’t fight this, Tora. Trust me.” She said, kissing her forehead gently. Torvi guided her away and out of the hall, Ivar’s eyes fixed on her the entire time. He looked away when he saw Aslaug turn and his eyes were on the ground before she looked at him. “Ivar. Go find your brothers and bring them here.”

Ivar nodded silently and took off to find them. Aslaug sighed and glanced around the room before going up and sitting on her throne. She stared at the room, almost glaring at the men they returned with.

~

Tora was in tears the entire time Torvi chose a dress for her and arranged her hair. Just before they left, Torvi wiped her face to remove the tears.

“You don’t know what this man is here for, Tora,” Torvi said gently.

“Why else would they be here? His son is handsome. They show up the day after we asked for a husband for me? Why else could they be here?” Tora asked. Torvi bit her lip, knowing she was right. There was no other conceivable reason as to why these men would show up in Kattegat, accompanying Aslaug and Ivar. But she wanted to keep Tora in good spirits.

“Tora, please. Don’t refuse the gods.” She said softly. Tora sniffed and looked away, making Torvi sigh, giving up. She took her arm and said, “Come. They’re waiting.”

Tora let Torvi guide her out and back to the hall, where she saw all the brothers standing behind Aslaug and the men they arrived with in front of them. Floki and Helga stood off to the side, waiting. Torvi escorted Tora to the circle then left her to stand beside Bjorn. Tora slowly stepped to stand between Aslaug and the company, turning to the men. She clasped her hands in front of her, gripping them tight to keep herself from breaking down. Aslaug raised her chin as she spoke.

“Gentlemen. You’ve come here to see our-” Aslaug paused taking a heavy sigh. “To see Tora. We understand that you’ve been seeking her out for quite some time.”

Tora’s eyes went wide, as did Bjorn, Ubbe and Hvitserk’s as they glanced at each other. Ivar shifted and sighed, keeping his hands behind his back. The older man stepped forward, beaming as he looked at Tora.

“Yes, my Queen. We have.” He said. He cleared his throat and said, “My name is Keld Voll. This is my son, Rolf. We rule over the farmers to the east. Before the raid in England, my wife gave birth to a daughter. Wanting to secure safety for them both, I took my son and returned to Norway, promising my Brenna that I would send for her and my daughter. But before I could, my wife was killed and my daughter was taken. I have searched for the last 14 years for my daughter. Word reached us 4 months ago of the unadopted child who was seen to be the Princess of Kattegat, and though there was no official title given to her, the princes flocked to her as though she was their own. They told us how this child was taken from England the same time my sweet girl was. I knew this was my Tora. And I’ve come to bring her home.”

~


	2. Chapter 2

Tora took a step back and fell back on the stairs, clutching her chest. Ubbe rushed to her and helped her up, holding her waist to keep her steady and letting her grip his hand as her whole body shook in shock.

“Why did it take you so long to find her?” Bjorn asked, stepping forward and blocking his view of Tora, defensively. “Everyone in Norway knows that raid was done by King Ragnar.”

“That was not what we were told.” The young man beside Keld, the one he named as his son Rolf, spoke up. He stepped forward, standing next to his father. “We asked if Ragnar had raided England once more and we were lied to. If we knew it was Ragnar, we would have come here and claimed her long ago.”

“Forgive us for not trusting you,” Ubbe said, letting Ivar take Tora as Ubbe stepped forward next to Bjorn, Hvitserk flanking Bjorn’s other side. “Tora is our sister. We will not allow some man claiming to be her father take her from us.”

“You must prove this before we even think of letting her part,” Hvitserk said. Tora clung to Ivar, staring in disbelief at the two men, and touched at how the brothers rallied around her in solidarity. Rolf glared at them.

“My wife, Brenna, was an Englishwoman. I was taken in by her family when my father’s ship wrecked on the beach. I lived with them and learned their ways, soon convincing her father to let me marry her and bring her here to Norway. We couldn’t leave. We didn’t have the money to build a new boat that would hold until we arrived. Brenna abandoned her Christian ways for the gods.” Keld said. “When Tora was born, she had a birthmark going up her thigh. The same mark that killed my father when he was cut by his own sword in the shipwreck, making him bleed out. I told my wife this was a sign from the gods that it was time to make the journey home. Tora is my daughter.”

Tora’s breath hitched and her heart seemed to stop. She had wondered about that mark and what it truly meant all her life, but kept her questions to herself. Since she was mute, she never said anything, therefore no one ever knew she even had such a mark. Tora broke away from Ivar and pushed through Hvitserk and Bjorn, who tried to keep her back. She gave them both a look and laid a hand on their arms before stepping forward. Aslaug lifted her chin even more as she watched her. Tora took a few tentative steps forward and Keld beamed with pride as he looked over his daughter.

“Tora.” He said, softly. He stepped forward and took her hands, the touch making all the Lothbroks twitch in anger. “I understand you are mute, but please...I am your father. You do not need to be afraid.”

“I am no longer mute,” Tora said as a small smile came to her face. “I-I have wanted to know who my father was for a long time, but...How-How do I know you are who you say you are? I am sorry, but my-”

Tora glanced back at the brothers.

“ _ They _ ...Are right. I must ask for proof that you are my father.” Tora said, pulling her hands away. “If you are who you say, we shall speak. If not, you must leave and never return. If you truly trust in the gods and believe I am your daughter, you will respect my wishes and do as I ask.”

Tora took a step back toward the boys. Ivar had inserted himself between Bjorn and Ubbe and now stepped forward and slid a protective arm around the front of her waist, keeping her close, as Ubbe and Bjorn stepped forward, protectively as well. Rolf took a step forward also, but Keld stopped him.

“No, my son.” He said, not giving him a second glance. “She is right to ask these things. Tora, I cannot express my regret for not trying harder to find you. But I will do as you ask and prove to you we are family.”

Keld looked to Aslaug and said, “My Queen, I respectfully ask for shelter as we meet your family’s needs.”

A snarky smirk came to her face as Aslaug said, “You have but a week to make your case. If Tora doesn’t believe you, you shall leave and never return and abandon any rights to her as your daughter, whether she is or not. We have raised this child for 14 years and she has come to be like a daughter and sister to us all. We will not willingly let you take her from us without sufficient evidence.”

Keld bowed his head in respect. Satisfied, Aslaug added, “You and your company will be shown to your rooms outside the hall. Gather your evidence and we shall call on you.”

“Thank you, Queen Aslaug,” Keld said. The rest of his company bowed and they all turned to leave. Once the doors closed, Tora let out a soft whimper and gripped Ivar’s arm, burying her face in his neck and crying softly. Ivar held her close and sighed.

“Mother, you cannot let him take her, even if she is his,” Ubbe said as all three boys turned to Aslaug.

“If we had claimed her, he would have a weaker case. But she was never officially adopted. I have no power but to give him the right to prove himself.” Aslaug said as she stood and stepped down. She went to Tora, touching her shoulder to make her turn. “But I will leave the decision to you, Tora. Whether you stay, whether you go, even if you should like to invite them to stay here. You have the final say.”

Aslaug pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

“No matter your choice, you will always have a place among this family, Tora. Never forget that.” Aslaug whispered to her. Tora smiled and nodded as they broke apart.

“Thank you, Aslaug. You have always treated me with kindness and I thank you.” Tora said. “You have truly been the mother I never had.”

Aslaug cupped her cheek and smiled.

“Go rest, child,” Aslaug said. Tora nodded and left. Once she was gone, the brothers all slowly trickled out. “Ivar.”

Ivar stopped and sighed, turning to his mother.

“Yes, Mother.” He said. Aslaug went to him.

“If you wish to marry her, you had best make it known now. If Keld doesn’t want her to marry you and he proves he is her father, he takes all control away from me to decide.” Aslaug said. “I know you love her and care for her, so make your decision wisely. This is what she has wanted for years. Her family, her father. Now she has a brother. If she wishes to leave, you must let her.”

Ivar stayed silent. He didn’t want Tora to leave. He wanted her to stay here in Kattegat with him. The thought of simply strangling Keld and Rolf in their sleep was appealing, but if it turned out this man was her father, he might lose her for it. Aslaug cupped his cheek and lifted his head.

“You’ve told her you love her. Now you must ask her to marry you or you need to let her make her own choices.” Aslaug said. She kissed his cheek and left him in the hall. Ivar sighed and rubbed a hand over his chin. He turned to leave and stopped, seeing Hvitserk leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and looking pissed.

“You are truly going to ask her to marry you?” He asked, looking up at him. Ivar sighed and pushed past his brother.

“I don’t have time for your jealousy, Hvitserk,” Ivar growled. Hvitserk turned and caught his arm before Ivar got too far. Ivar snapped and turned on him, slamming him up against the wall. Hvitserk chuckled.

“What are you going to do, brother?” Hvitserk hissed. “Kill me? Beat me? You think any of that will win over our sweet Tora?”

“If you wanted her, you should have asked her a long time ago,” Ivar said. “I am not going to pay for your mistakes and I’m not going to stand for your childish jealousy.”

“I didn't come here to fight you, Ivar,” Hvitserk growled, prying Ivar’s hands off his shirt and shoving him back, making him stumble away and hit the wall. “Just tell me the truth! Do you truly, honestly love her, or is this just to prove a point?”

“And what point is that,  _ Hvitty _ ?” Ivar hissed.

“That you can have any woman you want,” Hvitserk said.

“That point has well been proven. I want her because I love her and I care about her. If you truly felt the same, then you would let her be happy with her choice, whether it’s me, or Ubbe, or another man.”

“Would you be happy for her if she chose me?” Hvitserk challenged. Ivar clenched his fists. He would hate Hvitserk for the rest of his life if Tora chose Hvitserk over him. But she would be happy and that’s all he wanted. Ivar sighed and unclenched his fists.

“If that was her choice. If she was happy with you, then yes. I could live with it.” Ivar said. Hvitserk blinked in surprise, shocked he didn't say he would fight for her. In the silence, Ivar gave his brother one last glare before taking off down the hall. Hvitserk leaned back against the wall and sighed.

~

Late in the night, Tora stole away again. She didn't know if she wanted to be alone or to be with company, but she knew she needed to be anywhere but the hall. She made her way out to the dock and stood at the edge, staring out into the darkness of the night. As the moon shone onto the water a crisp breeze blew past, making her tug her shawl tighter around her.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” Tora jumped and turned, giving a smugly smirking Ivar a look as he approached.

“I just needed a moment.” She said as he came up beside her, sliding an arm around her. They looked at each other for a moment before they both turned to look out over the water. Tora moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest, huddling against him in the cold night air. Ivar sighed.

“Do you truly believe this man is your father?” He asked, softly. Tora slowly lifted her head and looked up at him. She was surprised, yet hurt, to see Ivar looking disappointed and sad, almost as if he knew she had made up her mind to leave.

“I don’t know. I’ve never told anyone about my birthmark. My mother told me the story, though it didn't make much sense at the time, and no one else ever knew. It’s very vague in my memory, but I remember enough.” Tora said. “My mother’s name was Brenna and I knew she was an Englishwoman, not a Northwoman.”

“You didn't know your father was?” He asked, looking down at her. Tora shook her head.

“My mother never really spoke about him. Not that I remember. And I always assumed my father was an Englishman.” She said. Ivar nodded and looked back to the water. Tora watched him a moment, before reaching up a hand to cup his cheek, making him look at her. “Do you think I’ll leave?”

He gave a soft laugh. “I hope you won’t.” He said. “I don’t want you to leave.”

A small smile spread across her face. “I don’t either. But if he is my father…”

“You should go with him.” His response shocked her. The Ivar she knew would always fight for what he wanted. A toy when they were children, the best sword when they got older, he even fought to raid with Ragnar when the time came. So the fact he didn't seem to fight for her now made her wonder.

“I don’t know what I want to do.” She said, pulling her hand back, resting it on his chest. Ivar reached up to grab it, gently, then turned to her, taking her other hand.

“You know I love you, Tora. I would do anything for you, to have you.” Ivar said. “But if this is what you want, I won’t stop you. If this makes you happy, I won’t stand in your way. I’ll let you go.”

Tora’s eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, pressing her forehead to his chest.

“Why must you do this, Ivar?” She asked with a small chuckle, accompanied by a sniff before she looked up at him. “Why must you say such beautiful things and make me question everything?”

Ivar chuckled and cupped her chin. “I don’t know. You force them out of me. I can never lie to you now.” He said. “All I want is to know how you feel, to know what you want. Tell me, please.”

Tora rested both her hands on his chest as Ivar took her waist.

“I love you.” She said. “I want you, but it all can’t be this simple.”

Ivar chuckled and pushed her hair back as he cupped her cheek.

“It can.” He said, softly. “Right now, Aslaug still has the power to see us betrothed. If this man is your father, he will see your happiness and allow it. We can have everything, Tora. We just need to try...Marry me.”

Tora opened her mouth to respond, but Ivar’s was quick to be on it, making whatever was on her mind disappear. Tora wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. They kissed again and again, letting their emotions for the other overtake them and fill them up without any hesitations or fear. They broke apart and looked at each other, briefly, before Ivar buried his face into her hair and neck as Tora clung to him, sliding her nails over his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Tora,” Ivar spoke, softly. “Stay with me tonight. Please. I promise you will leave with your purity still, I just want you with me tonight.”

Tora nodded and smiled as Ivar straightened to look down at her and smile. He kissed her, deep and slow, one last time, then took her hand, leading her back to the hall and to his room. Once they were there, Ivar lowered himself onto his bed, rubbing his aching legs. Tora knelt in front of him and helped him remove his braces, then helped him settle himself on his bed. Tora had stopped in her room to change into her nightgown and now took down her hair from earlier and settled herself next to Ivar. He held her close and smiled, pushing a hand through her hair. They settled themselves for the night and soon fell asleep.

~


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Tora slipped out of Ivar’s room, but not before he pulled her back in to kiss her again, taking in every second, knowing he wouldn’t be able to again until that night. Tora pushed him back into his room and snuck down to her own, getting herself ready for the day. She didn't want to wait for Keld to prove himself; she would go to Aslaug now so she could make her decision on their marriage. But she was disappointed to find Keld and Rolf already in the hall for their morning meal, sitting with Aslaug and talking. Reluctantly, Tora joined them, seating herself next to Aslaug.

“How did you sleep, child?” Aslaug asked, touching her hand gently. Tora gave her a soft smile.

“Not well.” She chuckled. Keld smiled and chuckled.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” He said. Aslaug and Tora looked at him, Aslaug practically spitting venom at him. “You never did sleep through the night. Even as a child.”

“When exactly did you leave England, Keld?” Aslaug asked.

“It was just after her third year. I realized, with Rolf at nearly 7 years, we needed to come back.” Keld said, understanding her line of questioning and not taking any form of offense. “Once she was past her year, we knew most children slept through the night. But our Tora never did. Always up in the middle of the night. Once she learned to walk, we would always find her at the window, staring at the moon.”

Tora’s heart twisted in her chest hearing Keld speak. She vividly remembered her mother waking every night and putting her back to bed after peeling her from the window and shutting it. She loved to be beneath the moonlight and even when she was taken, she often found one way or another to see it or be beneath it, if only for a few minutes. Aslaug stayed silent as Keld spoke, knowing this was true, having, herself, stopped Tora from escaping to the water in the dead of night. These things that Keld knew, Tora knew in her heart there was no possible way he could have heard them from someone else. He knew these things because she had done them before, at home in England.

“I do not wish to cause tension...Forgive me.” Keld said, looking between the two women, who had looked away, lost in their own thoughts. Aslaug looked at him and smiled.

“No need. This is part of your proof.” Aslaug said. Keld bowed his head in respect to Aslaug and looked at Tora, whose eyes were fixed on the table in front of her. Rolf glanced at her, then at Keld. He cleared his throat and said, “I remember the day we left.”

Tora looked at him as he ate. Rolf stared at his bowl and didn't look up.

“Mother held you and begged Father to take you with us,” Rolf said. “But you wouldn’t have survived, so he told her no. He said he would send someone to bring you back once you were older and he had made the money to send someone to collect you both. Before we left, I gave you my necklace. It was made of silver on black leather.”

Rolf looked at Tora, seeing her eyes fill with tears at the vague memory.

“Were you able to keep it?” Rolf asked. A small smile pricked his lips. “You promised you would keep it until you were home.”

She couldn’t see his face in her memory, but she remembered the small voice that made her promise and remembered playing with the silver pendant until the day she lost it, dropped in the grass the day of the raid.

“I lost it.” Tora managed, though her voice was so thick with sadness, tears, and emotion, it barely came out as a whisper. “The day of the raid. I dropped it.”

Rolf nodded and watched her a moment longer before taking another bite of food. Keld sat back and sighed.

“Rolf. Tend to the horses, my son.” Keld said, giving his foot a soft kick. Rolf glanced up at him and nodded as he stood. He bowed his head to Aslaug before giving Tora another look, then left. “I’m sorry about him. He’s never truly forgiven me for abandoning you and your mother. When he realized we had been lied to and Ragnar had indeed taken you...He hated everything. I fear he still holds resentment.”

“He will let go of it all one day,” Aslaug said to comfort him.

Pushing through her emotions, she spoke up, “Aslaug. I wished to speak to you...In private…”

Aslaug looked at her and smiled. “Of course, child.” She said. Aslaug excused herself and led Tora to her rooms.

“What is it you wish to speak about?” Aslaug asked, taking a seat and giving her a soft smile. Tora sat in the chair opposite her and picked at her dress.

“It-It’s about...Ivar and myself.” She said. Aslaug’s smile grew and she chuckled.

“He has asked you to marry him?” Aslaug guessed. Tora fought the smirk on her face but couldn’t control the blush that came to her cheeks. Aslaug smiled and stood, going to her. Tora looked up and stood, as Aslaug held out her hands for her. Tora took them and stood. “I happily give my blessing to you and my son, Tora.”

Tora smiled and let out a soft giggle. Aslaug touched her cheek and said, “Do you believe this man to be your father?”

Tora chewed her lip. “Part of me wants to. Of the few things he has said, they are true. That no one could possibly know but my father.” She said. Aslaug nodded.

“The mark?” She asked. Tora nodded. “May I see?”

Tora nodded and lifted the side of her dress. Under the knife strapped to her thigh, Aslaug saw the dark mark that ran from her hip down to just before her knee. Aslaug moved Tora’s hands letting the dress fall back down.

“If you believe you have the proof you need, you may accept this man as your kin,” Aslaug said softly. “Once you do, I will offer him Ivar for you.”

“If he refuses?” Tora asked. Aslaug shook her head and sighed.

“Then it is his will. He is your father.” Aslaug said. “Ragnar gave you choice because he had no right to refuse on your behalf. Keld does.”

“I am 18,” Tora said, her voice strong. “If he refuses Ivar, I shall refuse Keld and stay here. He cannot force me to leave with him. You are my family. You have raised me and kept me as your own.”

Aslaug smiled, happy to hear this. “You may not be of our blood, Tora, but you are family.” She said. “I am truly sorry and deeply regret not accepting you fully as a child. Perhaps if I had, we wouldn’t be in this situation now.”

“There is no blame on you, Aslaug. You saw me as a Christian child that Ragnar brought back. I understand. I am simply thankful you have raised me as your own.” Tora said. Aslaug touched one cheek then kissed the other.

~

Rolf muttered to himself in the stables as he made sure all the horses were being well fed and taken care of, checking their hooves and double checking the saddles, not trusting these fools in Kattegat. As he went through everything, Ivar made his way in, going to his horse. Rolf looked up as Ivar entered the stall next to him.

“You’re the Boneless, yes?” Rolf asked. Ivar looked up and chuckled.

“That is what they call me, yes,” Ivar said. Rolf left his stall and leaned against the entrance to Ivar’s.

“I’ve seen you with my sister,” Rolf said, the hatred seeping through his voice. Ivar stopped and chuckled, turning to look at him.

“ _Your_ sister?” Ivar mused. He turned to him and said, “Unless Tora has claimed you and not told the rest of us, she is not your sister...Until proven otherwise.”

“She _is_ my sister and we will take her home where she belongs; With her family,” Rolf said. Ivar chuckled and went back to his horse. Rolf’s skin heated in anger as he continued. “I have seen you with her.”

“So you have said, young...Rolf? Was it?” Ivar asked, leading his horse out of its stall.

“I have _seen_ you. Last night, for instance.” Rolf said, making Ivar stop in his tracks, gripping the reins in his hand. Rolf’s lips twisted into a smirk as he moved to stand in front of Ivar. “You touched her. You kissed her. Without the permission of her father and brother.”

“And you’ve told your father about these imaginings?” Ivar asked. Rolf smirked.

“No. And they are no imaginings. Like my sister, I find it hard to sleep in the night, especially with heavy thoughts weighing on my mind. I, myself, was on my way to stand by the water and gaze at the moon. As I approached, I saw you with her.” Rolf hissed.

“And what exactly do you plan to do about it?” Ivar asked, crossing his hands in front of him. Rolf smirked.

“They said you were a cripple,” Rolf said. “You are standing, walking; You are no cripple. If you were, a cripple could not fight.”

“You challenge me?” Ivar asked, amused, raising an eyebrow. Rolf smirked.

“I challenge you in my sister’s honor,” Rolf said. Ivar waved over a stableboy who took the reins as Ivar stepped forward.

“Your sister loves me and wants to marry me. There is no need to defend her.” Ivar said.

“You Lothbroks have turned her against her true family. Of course, she would want to marry one of you!” Rolf shouted. Ivar smirked.

“Watch what you say, young Voll. You are speaking to the Prince of Kattegat.” Ivar said.

“I speak to the Prince of Nothing!” Rolf said, spitting in his face. Ivar stilled as the spittle hit his cheek, closing his eyes to keep it out. Ivar sighed heavily as he wiped it away.

“You’ve made your own death sentence.” Ivar cried out and pushed Rolf out of the stables, drawing his sword as he advanced. Rolf stumbled back and quickly righted himself, pulling his own sword. Their swords clashed together, in the middle of the crowd, and blow after blow was dealt, shouting with each one. Keld rushed out followed by the brothers, Tora, and Aslaug.

“Rolf! That’s enough!” Keld shouted, advancing on his son. Rolf shoved his father away as Ivar advanced again, a battle cry ripping from his mouth. Rolf gave his own cry and shoved against Ivar, trying to force him to topple over. Ubbe and Bjorn tried to hold him back, but with the violence his sword dealt, they were cut before they could get a good enough grip to pry him away. They both stumbled back, holding their sides and arms as Hvitserk and Aslaug hurried to them to drag them away from the fight and being even more injured.

Tora watched in horror as they fought, tears staining her cheeks. She was frozen in terror. Finally, Rolf got the upper hand as Ivar tripped over himself and slammed to the ground. Rolf cried out and raised his sword, ready to bring it down. Tora cried out and rushed in front of Rolf’s sword. Keld sprang up and grabbed his son’s arm.

“Rolf! That’s enough!” Keld shouted, wrestling the sword away from his grasp.

“He touched her, Father! The no good cripple touched her!” Rolf shouted as his father called over his men to try and hold him back. Tora helped Ivar up and stayed close to him. Keld turned and watched them. Tora spoke softly to Ivar, trying to calm him down, but Ivar wasn’t having it.

“You have not yet claimed them as kin and he thinks to challenge me to defend your honor!” Ivar shouted, first at Tora, then looked to Rolf, pointing his sword at him.

“She is my sister! We have proof enough! You will simply not let her go!” Rolf shouted, fighting against the men that had him pinned to a wall.

“I said, that is enough, Rolf! Take him!” Keld shouted to his men. Rolf screamed out at them as they dragged him off. Hvitserk shooed everyone away as Aslaug and Keld helped an injured Bjorn and Ubbe into the hall. Tora stuck by Ivar and led him in. Once she was sure Bjorn and Ubbe were being well tended to, Aslaug stormed over to Ivar, ripping the sword from his hand and slapped him.

“What in the Nine Realms were you thinking?!” She screeched at him. Ivar’s face stung from the slap and kept his head turned. Tora chewed her lip and pressed a hand to his chest. “They are guests here. And until they prove their kinship and even after, they shall be treated as such!”

“He provoked me, Mother!” Ivar said, his head shooting up to glare at her. “Did you expect me to sit there quietly like a child and allow him to claim Tora when she has not claimed them herself?”

“I expect you to act like the prince that you are and not fight in public as you have done.” Aslaug hissed before throwing the sword at his feet and storming off to tend to her injured son. Ivar sighed, angrily, his blood still boiling.

“Ivar,” Tora spoke gently, touching the cheek Aslaug had slapped. Ivar looked up and not at her. Tora sighed and nuzzled his other cheek gently. “Ivar, please. I know you love me and would defend me till your death...But I truly believe this man is my father and Rolf my brother.”

“He threatened me,” Ivar said through clenched teeth. Tora looked up at him. “He said he saw us on the dock and threatened to tell his father. It implied a fight, then he challenged me, spat in my face. What would you have me do?”

“Walk away,” Tora said, plainly. Ivar blinked in surprise and his anger began to bubble to the surface again.

“Walk away,” Ivar repeated. “After he spit in my face and said I was a prince of nothing?”

“Walking away and showing his words don’t affect you in the surest way to win the battle. It shows control, Ivar.” Tora said, lifting up to kiss his cheek softly. Ivar sighed and shook his head, her kiss quickly squashing his anger and raising his amusement.

“Always my voice of reason, aren’t you, Tora?” Ivar asked, a small smile coming to his face. Tora smiled and brushed her fingers along his cheek.

“I just don’t want you to do anything stupid and get yourself killed,” Tora said, softly. “Then who would I love?”

“Hivtserk.” Ivar teased. Both Tora and Ivar laughed as Ivar slipped an arm around her and held her close. Keld watched his daughter with the prince and a small smile crossed his face, seeing her so happy.

~


	4. Chapter 4

Once everything had settled from the day after supper Aslaug called on Keld to speak to him. The hall was empty when Keld walked in and saw Aslaug sitting on her throne, sipping from her cup. He approached her and bowed his head in respect.

“Keld Voll,” Aslaug said. Keld looked up at her.

“You asked to see me, my Queen,” Keld said. Aslaug nodded to the chair in front of him. Keld nodded and took a seat as she waved over her slave to bring him ale.

“It seems as though Tora has reached her decision. She spoke with me earlier.” Aslaug said. “I’ve decided to spare her the emotions of telling you, but know it came from her.”

Keld’s chest swelled, waiting for his heart to break with Aslaug’s news.

“I hope that she will continue to be well taken care of here, in your care, Queen Aslaug,” Keld said, making Aslaug raise her eyebrow in surprise. “I’m also aware of Ivar’s intentions toward her. Rolf has told me. I’m sure he will look after her and be a good husband to her.”

“You think she’s decided to stay,” Aslaug said. Keld sighed, heavily.

“Is that not why you wish to spare her? Why she won’t tell me herself?” Keld asked, holding his head higher. Aslaug chuckled.

“All she has ever wanted, since Ragnar brought her here, though she never spoke, it was quite obvious…” Aslaug started. “She wanted her family.  _ Her _ family. Her father. Her mother. While we took her in as our own, my sons treated her as their sister, we were never her true family, her blood. You are. You and your son Rolf. She  _ has _ decided to stay.”

Keld fought against the urge to drop his head in defeat and promptly stand and leave the hall.

“However, she has also chosen to accept you as such; Her father, her family,” Aslaug said. Keld’s face lit up. “This is her home, in her heart. She knows nothing else. While that is our doing, Ragnar taking her, it is true. And she has always had a place among us and she always will. You and your son are free to visit when you wish, just as she is free to visit you in your farmlands. And should you choose to accept it, Ivar and Tora wish to marry. I’ve already given them my blessing, but as she has accepted you as her father, you must also give your permission to my son and your blessing to your daughter.”

Keld nodded and smiled. “Of course. I-Though there was a rift between my son and yours, I know that Ivar was trying to protect my Tora, as was my son. I have watched them and Ivar seems to care very deeply for her. I...I would be overjoyed to welcome the young prince and your family into mine.”

Aslaug smiled and nodded. She raised her cup and stood, Keld doing the same.

“Skol,” Aslaug said. Keld smiled and replied, “Skol.”

~

Tora stood by the door and listened to every word. While she told Aslaug she didn't want to tell her father she accepted him, but wanted to stay, she still wanted to be there to hear his reaction. She told Tora to hide herself and stay silent, both of them giving a chuckle at the joke. When Keld was gone and Aslaug hugged and kissed her, welcoming her to the family, Tora took off to find Ivar, knowing he was somewhere, to tell him the news. She found him bringing his horse back to the stables and called to him. Ivar turned as Tora threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ivar chuckled as he caught her, stumbling back into the wall.

“What’s happened?” Ivar laughed, cupping her cheek as he looked down at her. Tora beamed and said, “Aslaug has spoken to Keld. I’ve accepted him as my father. And in return, he’s accepted you.”

Ivar blinked. “He-And-We’re…”

“He’s accepted you to marry me, Ivar,” Tora said, breathlessly. Ivar’s face spread into a wide smile as he pulled Tora as close as he could and kissed her like his life depended on it. Tora giggled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Behind them, a slow clapping broke them apart and soured their mood. Ivar’s face hardened as Tora turned. Rolf slowly stepped into the stables as he stopped clapping. He held his hands in front of them and smiled at the couple.

“Congratulations, sister,” Rolf said. “I’m glad you’ve accepted us and was rather shocked that Father agreed to this marriage.”

“Rolf.” Tora started. Rolf took a step forward.

“I, however, do not. And your prince is lucky that it was not up to me.” He hissed. Tora had positioned herself between the two men, pressing her body back against Ivar, but now Ivar gently moved her away and said, “Go back to the hall, Tora.”

“No, Ivar,” Tora said, turning to him. “Do you not remember what I told you before? He’s just trying to get a rise from you. And I-”

“You told me to keep my temper and control,” Ivar said, looking to her. “I’m well aware. But if anything else happens, I do not want you to get hurt.”

“Listen to him, Tora. Go back to the hall.” Rolf said. Ivar looked at him.

“Don’t order her around. She may be your sister, but she has known you less than a day. Do not assume to take control over her just because she has accepted you as kin. She’s decided to stay with us. You will never take her away.” Ivar said. Rolf smirked and chuckled. Ivar prodded Tora to the door. “Go back to the hall, Tora.”

“And leave you two alone to kill each other?!” Tora shouted, shoving Ivar’s hand from her shoulder, as the men both glared at each other. Ivar finally ripped his gaze away and looked at her. He gave her a soft smile and cupped her cheek.

“If you love me and trust me...Please, Tora.” Ivar said, placing a delicate kiss on her nose. “Go back to the hall. Please.”

“Give me your knives,” Tora said. Ivar chuckled. “Give them to me and I’ll trust you.”

Ivar sighed and handed her both knives at his waist. He kissed her cheek.

“Go. I give you my word I won’t touch him. Just a friendly chat between brothers, eh?” Ivar said, turning to Rolf. Rolf smirked and nodded. Tora looked between them both. She trusted Ivar not to hurt her newfound brother, but wasn’t sure about Rolf. If anything, she hurried back to the hall to find Ubbe or Bjorn to send out with the men to keep anything from happening.

“You do seem to care for her, I’ll give you that,” Rolf said as they began to circle each other. “She is a beauty, like her mother. That much of her, I remember.”

Ivar scoffed. “I don’t care if she’s beautiful. She could be a goddess and it wouldn’t matter to me.” Ivar said. “She is kind and caring. She always has been.”

“And you don’t want her for any other reason, hmm?” Rolf asked. “Have you had her yet? The way she clings to you, you must have.”

Ivar’s face twitched. He flew at Rolf and pinned him against the wall, a solid punch connecting to his face.

“I never once touched her in that way,” Ivar growled. “Despite how much I want to, she should remain pure until our wedding night, and she shall remain so. Do not slander her name, she is your  _ fucking sister _ .”

“I do not slander her name, but yours,  _ Prince _ .” Rolf spat back as Ivar’s hand closed around his neck. Ivar smirked as Rolf began to gasp for air.

“And that is your mistake, Rolf Voll…”

~

A piercing scream woke the town the next morning. Keld held his bloodied and beaten son in his arms, sobbing. The brothers and Aslaug had gathered, Aslaug shocked by the death, holding a hand to her face in horror. Tora pushed her way through, though Ivar caught her, trying to hold her back.

“No. Don’t look.” He whispered in her ear. He pulled her away, but not before Tora caught the glimpse of her father cradling her brother in his arms. Tora went wide-eyed and stumbled into the hall as Ivar shut the doors. He sighed and turned to her to speak, but was met with her hand striking his cheek.

“You  _ promised me! _ ” She shrieked. Ivar sighed as Tora turned on her heel and stormed away, only to turn back and hit his chest. “You promised me, Ivar! You gave me your word you wouldn’t hurt him and you would keep your temper!”

Ivar let Tora wail on him as she screamed at him and sobbed until she went limp in his arms. Ivar held her close and tried to kiss her cheek, but Tora slapped him again and pushed him away.

“It wasn’t me!” Ivar shouted. “I gave you my word and I kept it! I left him alive last night! I punched him for accusing me of taking your purity, but that was all! He was alive when I came to you last night, Tora! You must believe me!”

“Then why was your knife found next to him, Ivar?” Both of them turned to see Aslaug behind them, holding up one of the knives Tora took from him last night. Tora’s eyes filled again with tears as she shook her head and stepped back. Ivar’s eyes went wide in shock.

“She took my knives from me, Mother. Tora had them when I left him!” Ivar shouted. “I didn't fucking kill him!”

Aslaug shook her head and set the knife on the table. Tora sniffled and turned away from him. Ivar looked between them as his brothers also entered.

“You really think I killed him?” He asked them both. “Tora. Tora…”

Ivar went to her and turned her toward him, gripping her shoulders, his own eyes filling with tears in the realization he was losing her.

“Please, Tora.” He said, practically begging. “You must believe me. You made me promise you I wouldn’t touch him. I punched him, yes, but I promise you I didn't kill him! Tora, please say you believe me.”

Ivar cupped her face and wiped at her tears as they streamed down her face.

“I don’t know if I want to,” Tora said, softly. Ivar inhaled sharply, shaking his head.

“Tora, he couldn’t have done it,” Ubbe said. Both of them turned to him. “I saw him leave the stables. Rolf was alone and alive.”

“I saw him return to the hall,” Bjorn added. “He went to your rooms, Tora.”

“Did anyone see Ivar leave?” Aslaug asked, loudly, her voice echoing through the hall. Everyone turned to her as she raised her eyes from the ground to look at them all. “Did anyone see Ivar leave her rooms once she was asleep?”

They looked to Hvitserk, who had stayed silent. Hvitserk looked between everyone before saying, “I didn't see him that night. I was in my rooms.”

Ivar sighed and sank onto the bench next to him and covered his face.

“No one else had reason to harm him, my son,” Aslaug spoke softly. Ivar shook his head and looked up, tears now sliding down his cheeks.

“Mother, I swear upon the gods…” Ivar’s voice dropped to a desperate whisper as he said, “I didn't kill him.”

“I want to believe you, Ivar. But all evidence points to you. You must submit yourself to the will of the gods. If you are telling the truth, they will know.” Aslaug said.

“I don’t care,” Tora said, suddenly. They all turned to her. “I don’t care who killed him, all I know is he is dead...My brother is dead. Ivar could have killed him or Keld could have fooled us all into thinking he was happy with my choice and killed his son to frame you. In any case...I don’t care.”

Tora looked up.

“I will not leave with Keld, nor will I stay here another day,” Tora said.

~


	5. Chapter 5

For the better part of the day, Ivar pleaded with Tora not to leave as she packed her bags. The fight almost came to blows before Ubbe and Bjorn broke them apart, Bjorn dragging Ivar out, still flailing and screaming at her. Tora’s face was covered in tears as Ubbe consoled her.

“Mother said your ship should be ready by sunset,” Ubbe said as he sat next to Tora on the bed. Tora nodded and sighed, wiping her face. Ubbe watched her for a moment, letting her gather herself before he asked, “Where will you even go?”

“I don’t know,” Tora confessed. She was no sailor, she didn't know the sea. “I had a mind to sail home.”

Ubbe blinked. “Back to England?” Ubbe asked in shock. “They could kill you, Tora.”

“I will tell them of my village. The men will simply drop me at an empty beach and return to Kattegat.” Tora said. Ubbe shook his head.

“Mother told the men to escort you to wherever it is you want to go.” He said

“Then I will tell them their service is no longer needed.”

“And if they refuse?” Ubbe asked. Tora looked at him.

“Then I will jump into the sea and swim to the coast. I refuse to let anyone die for me.” Tora said. Ubbe shook his head and sighed.

“I just don’t understand why you must leave.” He said. “Ivar didn't kill your brother. I’m certain of it.”

“It’s not just about Rolf, Ubbe,” Tora said. “Things between me and Hvitserk will never be the same again. Ivar and Hvitserk will always hate each other because of me. Hvitserk’s jealousy will end in either his or Ivar’s death. If I’m no longer an object to acquire, things should go back to normal. I just...I need to go home and see my home and where I came from.”

“Keld refuses to go with you?” Ubbe asked, still not understanding his reasoning to simply abandon his daughter like this.

“He said Rolf must be buried at home, not England,” Tora said. “He has said I am welcome to visit upon my return, if I should decide to.”

Ubbe touched Tora’s cheek and smiled as she turned to him. “I hope you will.” He said. Tora smiled and kissed his cheek.

~

As Tora tossed her things onto the ship, she took another look at Aslaug and the boys. Aslaug stepped forward and gave her a tearful smile.

“May the gods bless your journey, my child,” Aslaug said. The women embraced, Aslaug kissing her cheek. Torvi and Helga both stepped forward next, also in tears.

“Take these runes,” Helga said, pressing the pieces of wood into her palm. “Floki carved them especially for you.”

“May the gods keep you safe,” Torvi said before they both hugged her tight and stepped back. Bjorn and Ubbe were next to step forward. Bjorn gave her the biggest of bear hugs and Ubbe held her hands, kissed her cheek and blessed her journey. Hvitserk stayed put and nodded at her, also asking the gods blessing. Then she turned to Ivar.

With tears in his eyes and his heart in pieces, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. The others weren’t surprised it happened, only surprised at the setting; Ivar showing his true feelings out there in the open. Aslaug gave a soft chuckle as Torvi and Helga smiled at such a scandalous moment. Bjorn and Ubbe exchanged glances and smirks while Hvitserk looked away.

Ivar broke the kiss and held her face as he gazed down at her. “I will wait for you, Tora. I swear to the gods, my heart leaves with you and I will never love another woman again.” He said, softly, gently swiping his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

“I may not come back.” She said, softly, reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

“Then I’ll come find you. I don’t care.” He said. Tora smiled, softly, and removed his hands. “I love you.”

“I know,” Tora said, softly lifting up and kissing his cheek. She said softly in his ear, “Just know you’re the only man I will ever want and the only man I’ve ever truly loved.”

Tora stepped away as a few tears slid down Ivar’s cheeks, watching her step onto the boat. They pushed off and began to row out to sea. Only Ivar and Aslaug stayed as the others made their way back to the hall. Tora looked back at him and that was all it took.

As Aslaug reached out a hand to touch her son’s shoulder, Ivar tore off his cloak and hurried to the end of the dock, diving into the water.

“Ivar, no!” Aslaug cried. Bjorn and Ubbe turned as they heard the splash. Both of them took off running, ripping off their cloaks and jumping in after him. Ivar’s arms struggled to pump through the water. He looked up and saw one of the men holding Tora back from jumping in after him, screaming for him to go back. Ivar cried out for her as Ubbe’s arm wrapped around him, swimming back to the dock, where Aslaug and Hvitserk were waiting. Bjorn hauled his brother up to Hvitserk, who pulled him onto the dock.

“It’s not worth it, Ivar. She’s gone.” Hvitserk said in his ear, an arm across his chest to keep him in place. Ivar breathed heavily as he watched Tora sail away. Bjorn and Ubbe climbed up and stood their brother up. Aslaug held him close.

“If the gods have chosen you, she will return. If it is the will of the gods, you will see her again.” She said, softly. Ivar stared at the boat, a mix of tears and water dripping down his face. He watched with a broken heart as the woman he loved sailed away.

~


End file.
